onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/The OPW Chapter 1:That Bar
This is the place! "With so much to learn, so much to see and still so much to discover, I found the island of my ideal endless adventure" So what next? Are the words Richard woke up from his dream with. It was just another night and Richard was staring at the sky, watching and enjoying the stars as he always does. Then he sees a powerful light. Rici: How nice, they have fireworks~ The sand then explodes right in front of him, Rici: They really are something~ He scratches his eyes, mostly asleep and then he gets up trying to go and find a better view for the fireworks. He walks on the cold sand and feels like he is dreaming. His head is barely hanging from his shoulders. Explosions take place all around him as he walks casually. One explosion hits one of the sand trees and it breaks from its root. The tree starts falling down towards Richard, but then it gets blasted away, broken into multiple pieces. Richard is left with his fist pointing at the sky, but he continues to walk forward, without any sense of where he is going or what world he is in. Then an explosion hits him head on, but he comes out of the blast with a few scratches and full of smoke. Rici: Dammit, their fireworks are really dirty (he then starts coughing a little) As soon as he finishes coughing he dodges a laser beam that blows up his survival supplies. He turns back and sees all the little that he owns destroyed and he looks back while dodging another laser beam. Rici: Dammit, now I need food and water again. Who the fuck is in charge of these fireworks? He finally gets to see a lot of silhouettes and with a closer look he notices a whole load of hot girls. His jaw drops and he starts salivating. Rici: WOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!! FOUND MYSELF IN HEAVEN!!! DAMMIT! HOW COULD I NOT SEE MERMAIDS ON FI?! I'M NOT GONNA MISS MY CHANCE NOW! ????: STOP!!! DON' YOU IDIOT!! THEYRE WEAPONS!! THEY ARE PACIFISTA!!! The hot girls start shooting lasers and rockets at Richard as he continues being blinded. He starts randomly dodging the attacks either way. ????: GE OUT OF HRE!!! THEYRE AFTE R ME!!! Richard ignores the shouts completely. He then reaches a pacifista and then grabs its hand and gets ready to kiss it, but the hand shoots a laser. Rici: OH SHIT! I forgot I look horrible! How dare I kiss a hand like yours miss when I am so ugly?! But please would you like a dance? He starts dancing with the pacifista what you would call a failure of a tango. He closes his eyes and continues dodging the attacks. Rici: So what is your name beau- He opens his eyes only to see the beautiful girl turned into a tall man in a suit with sunglasses. Rici: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!? ????: WHY DO YOU NOT LISTEN?!? The pacifista prepares to shoot into Richard's face who tries to release his hands from the grip of the pacifista. Then the pacifista's head is cut off. ????2: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T LISTEN! god job sword! Sword: Good job too! Rici: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? ????2: JUST SUT UP AND DONT GET I M Y WAY!!! All pacifistas turned into creepy guys with sunglasses and suits. Rici: WHY ARE THEY WEARING SUNGLASSES DURING THE NIGHT?!?! Sword: That what you worried about?! Richard dodges another beam and avoids a rocket and he finally gets a closer look at who is there beside him holding a sword. Rici: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING?! He asks in a shout while he breaks the face of a pacifista. Sword: WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?!?! Richard hits another pacifista with a powerful punch and breaks its glasses and ripping its head off. He then jumps and kicks two at the same time. Rici: Dunno! It's fun! He then notices the hot girl holding the sword and he gets distracted another time when he gets scratched by another beam. Rici: Oh come on!! I just wanted to get some sleep! He punches the pacifista that shot him in the abdomen and leaves a whole through. When he turns back he sees that all the other pacifistas are done for. Rici: Already? He looks at the girl and tries to become serious. Rici: Who the hell are you? And wasn't there another person here with us? I thought I heard another voice. Caring: My name is Caring and this is Mr Sword. Mr Sword: Pleasure to meet ya. Richard puts his hand at his face and nods in a tired fashion. Rici: Ok... so what are you doing here at this hour? Don't you have any sleeping hour? Caring: nope Rici:... so... why the hell are pacifistas looking for you? Caring: theyre after me Rici: Why are they after you? Caring: .. dont wana say Richard sighs then as he sees that the girl in front of him is only about 14, he who thoughts it was a about his age, 23 or so. Rici: So where do you plan on staying this night? Caring: right here Rici: Ok. follow m- OH DAMMIT! I FORGOT I DON'T HAVE ANY PLACE TO ACTUALLY SLEEP IN AS WELL!!! ARGH AND I WANTED TO SEEM COOL FOR ONCE!! Caring: (sweatdrop) ummm... are you ok mister?...ummm... ummm...you dont hav to worry Rici: Oh c'mon, we aren't gonna spend the night outside like this, what if they try finding you again? Caring: ummm... ok... And so they roamed the forest trying to reach for civilization, but instead they quickly came at a house of wood in the middle of nowhere. Rici: What the hell is up with that place... dammit, I guess we're gonna spend the night there Caring They enter the house only to discover it is a pub. And so Richard tries to get back to sleep and the girl tries to as well, but she fails to. The morning then comes and so Richard wakes up. He is really tired after last night and he hears some mumbling. Rici: No mom... I want more sleep... He then hears more mumbling. Rici: C'mon~ let me sleep somre more... He slowly opens his eyes to see the girl's mouth being covered by a hand. He instantly wakes up to see a guy in a suit, but without sunglasses this time. The guy starts charging his laser from the mouth. Rici: C'MON! IT'S DAY NOW!! THIS IS THE TIME WHEN YOU SHOULD WEAR SUNGLASSES! NOT AT NIGHT!! The pacifista then fires it. The girl manages to release the grip for a bit and she shouts. Caring: YOU BAKA!! THIS IS NOT A NORMAL ONE!!!! Rici: Eh? The pub then explodes and the debries fly everywhere. A load of rubble appears instead of the former house. Richard gets up from the debries and he coughs a lot then notices a sign in front of him between the debries. Rici: "Rora's chat" Well I guess it's gone now. So where the hell is that bastard!! He spits some blood and crackles his fists. Rici: How could it go after such a girl?! ARGH! WHAT HAS BECOME OF THIS WORLD?! A huge beam the size of the house hits the ground where Richard stands. The place then explodes and the wave is felt throughout the whole jungle. PX-0: Target eliminated... Rici: My target maybe tihahahaha (cough cough cough) Richard then punches the pacifista from the side, but his fist gets blocked. Caring: I SAID HE IS NOT NORMAL Rici: Like I care! Richard then proceeds to kick the pacifista in the head sending it into the ground whilst grabbing the girl's hand. The pacifista onto a tree crushing it. Caring: how did you get up her! Rici: Let's say I'm just new to this place Caring: umm....youre weird... Rici: Thanks! A powerful beam comes from the tree which tries hitting them in mid air, but Richard manages to dodge it. Rici: I wish I had some damn better haki!!!! Girl! You gotta get outt- He then notices she's gone. Rici: EHH!??!?!?! WHERE DID YOU GO?! He starts looking around himself and then sees wings in front of himself. Dark wings and a tall figure with long red hair. It was holding in its hand Mr Sword. Rici: No way... who are you... The girl Richard tried taking care of turns around and looks at him with demonic eyes. I am Starfire. Rici: Aren't you... Richard continues falling while he asks that and finally he lands before he finishes his sentence. Richard gets out of the debries once again completely serious and really tired of jokes. The winged girl who named herself Starfire fights PX-0, but she easily gets grabbed and pinned down. Rici: Dammit, (he sighs) you know I'm tired, right? You kept me awake a damn while... Starfire: you're an idiot!!! get out of here!!!!!!!! didn't Caring tell you to get away! th is is my problem!!! i dont need help!!!!!! Rici: Why is it after you?... Starfire: this isn't the time for this!!! Rici: TELL ME!!! He shouts in the moment he punches the pacifista making it let go of Starfire and sends it flying for about 10 meters. Starfire: you... Rici: I might be new, but I am not weak, I am strong enough, so tell me... Starfire: are you sure mister? Rici: Yes. Starfire: its your choice then...but they are after me...the world... they took me from my mommy.... the doctors... The girl starts crying while she lies on the ground and the pacifista rises again and prepares to fire. Starfire: they took me away and started doing things to me.... i ended up to not know who i am... i am...starfire...but my memories are that of that girl... most of them..so... Richard crackles his fists and barely holds his anger. Starfire: will you please help me... mister? The pacifista fires its beam and Richard punches it and breaks it apart. Then Richard aproaches the Pacifista step by step and gets hits a few times by its powerful laser beams, but he continues walking. Rici: I see... SO THEN LET ME TAKE CARE OF THIS FOR YOU!!!!! FIST OF THE MORNING TURTLE!!!!!!! Richard's fist punches through the new beam and breaks through it and then breaks the mouth of the pacifista Rici: AS IF I WOULD LET YOU HURT SUCH A CHILD!!!!!!!!!!! The pacifista goes berserk and Richard punches it again to break its 2nd laser, then the 3rd laser cuts it in half and it finally explodes and Richard is blown away by the blast. He falls on the ground and he sees Caring's face crying over his. Rici: Don't worry, I ain't hurt (her tears stop and she has a smile on her face again)...OH SHIT I DESTROYED THE PUB!!!!!!! He instantly wakes up and looks at the ruins from under him, which he landed on. Rici: WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!!! THIS TIME FOR REAL!!! I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY TO PAY FOR THE REPAIRS!!! Caring: youre weird he he he Rici: OH DAMMIT!!! WHAT DO I DO?!?! ARGH!!!!!! Richard starts running away towards the sea aimlessly without any idea what he is doing or where he is going. Caring: hei! wait for me! The girl finally smiles truly as she starts running after the idiot who thought he destroyed a pub. -End of first chapter- Category:Blog posts